The Green Rose
by CodiasePosseCRxTD
Summary: August Byrne comes to Mystic Falls, and meets Stefan Salvatore.


Shyanne Davis  
>Period 6<br>Blanchette  
><span><strong>The Green Rose<strong>

**1. Introduction**

Meet August Byrne. She was born in a small city outside of Dublin called Leixlip. She's an Irish girl, born in a small city outside of Dublin called Leixlip. She's short, about five feet tall. She has natural burgendy hair set in loose curls that falls down her back, touching the top of her butt. Her eyes were a light green, almost peridot. Being born in August made her eyes and her name ironic.  
>Her parents were Liam and Ryanne Byrne. They both grew up in Dublin, the children of aristocrats. Their parents were actually friends and that was how they met. They were practically dating since they were kids in the first grade. August looked a lot like her mom but got her eyes and her curls from her father.<br>August had had a good life at home. One day, though, she got bored of it all and she wanted change. She wanted to get out and see the world. Of course, as soon as they found out, they instantly disowned her. So she set out, excited to see the world.

**2. Mystic Falls**

Many years later, August was in Mystic Falls, Virginia, United States of America. She was a long way from home, but she was happier, and doing well by herself. Well, well enough. Time and space was just what she needed. She had just gotten into town and was in need of a place to stay. As she was walking, she came across a huge mansion, one that loked very nic. She smiled. This would do.  
>She walked up to the door and knocked, waiting to see who would answer. She heard mostly male voices, but there were a few female ones. They got silent when she knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a man in his forties (about). He was attractive for a man his age. August smiled.<br>"I am so sorry to be a bother, but I fear I have gotten lost. I've no place to go to stay and no money. Would you mind if I stayed here?" she asked, looking into his eyes. His hard face lightened with a smile.  
>"Of course, of course. Please, come in," he replied, stepping aside and opening the door more so she could enter.<br>August entered and looked around. "I like the house," she said as the man close the door. She turned around and smiled at him.  
>"Thanks," he said and smiled. "My name is Alexander Salvatore, by the way." He held out his hand.<br>"August Byrne," she said and shook his hand.  
>"Let me show you to your room, August," he said, a charming smile on his face as he led the way.<p>

**3. The Brothers Return**

A few weeks later, the Salvatore brothers returned from war. They entered the house, Stefan first, then Damon. They looked around, trying to find their father.  
>"Father!" Stefan yelled, walking toward the study, Damon following.<br>"We are in the parlor!" Alexander called back  
>"We?" Damon said as he and Stefan turned and headed the other way, to the parlor.<br>When they entered, they spotted their father with a pale woman with dark red hair standing by the couch. "Who is this?" Damon asked.  
>"Sons, this is August Byrne. She came by while you were away," he said."August, these are my sons Stefan and Damon."<br>Damon smiled and took her hand, kissing it. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady."  
>August looked to Stefan, who had been standing there, staring at her the whole time. She smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Stefan," she said, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.<br>That seemed to snap him out of it. He smiled and took her hand, kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine, m'lady," he said. She giggled.  
>"Well, you kids have fun. I have work to do," Alexander said and headed off while the three sat down and began to talk.<p>

**4. Stefan**

Though August liked both of the brothers and was friends with both of them, she had more in common with Stefan. So they spent more time together. But when Katherine came around, they spent less time together. Stefan seemed to be caught up in her web the more time he spent with her, and it was headed for the worse.  
>"I do not see what he sees in her. She is beautiful, but quite the bitch. Why is she so special?" August asked one day when she was hanging out with Damon. Stefan was with Katherine.<br>"Now, now, August, watch yourself. You wouldn't wanna seem jealous, would you?" Damon smirked, teasing her.  
>"I am not jealous!" August exclaimed, crossing her arms and pouting, which just proved that she was.<br>"Oh, you so are. The pretty _bitch_ is taking away your best friend, and you want him back," Damon said, leaning back and crossing his arms.  
>"He just spend so much time with her. I barely see him anymore. It is like I do not know him anymore. I hate it," she said, her accent that had faded much beginning to sound prominantly in her voice, seeing as she was sad.<br>"Oh, it will be okay, August. He loves you, ya know. But he loves her in a different way, a way that makes him think she is the most important. Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel. It will not scare him. It is not like you are in love him," Damon said, chuckling. He looked at August, who had looked down, her hair covering her face. His eyes widened. "Except you are."  
>Her head snapped up. "Do not tell anyone, Damon," she said, looking straight into his eyes.<br>He nodded. "I will not. I promise."  
>She smiled. "Thank you. But I mean, the only way to get him back is to get rid of her. So how do we drive her away?" she asked, looking away, lost in though. Slowly, a smile made its way onto her face. She knew how to get rid of her.<p>

**5. Goodbye**

A few days later, everyone was asleep, except Katherine and August. August was laying in bed next to Damon, seeing as Katherine was in with Stefan. Or so she thought. When she got up to get some air, she found the girl outside as well. She smiled. Now would be the perfect time.  
>"Goodbye, Katherine," August said with a smirk as she staked the woman through her heart. Katherine gasped, then fell to the ground. Her skin turned a dirty gray color, and her veins were a darker gray, almost a charcoal color. August dropped a green rose onto her chest.<br>August walked back inside and looked around before heading back up to Damon's room and laying down, sighing and snuggling into him, falling asleep. No one would know.

**6. News**

The next day, Katherine was found dead, the green rose throwing people off. No one knew what had happened, but now more people were aware of the vampires lurking in Mystic Falls, since Katherine had been one. Some people were scared, some infuriated. Some didn't really care. But one was devestated. Stefan. It was like his life was gone now that she had died. He stayed in his room, and never talked to anyone. He didn't eat. August was worried.  
>"Stefan! Please, you have to eat. For me. I know what happened was horrible, but you gotta move forward. She would want you to," August said, trying to get Stefan to eat something.<br>"No."  
>"But Stefan..."<br>"No."  
>"If you do not, you-"<br>"No!"  
>"Stefan, just eat the food," came another voice. August turned around and saw Damon. She smiled and mouth 'Thank you.' He just gave her a nod.<br>"No, Damon," Stefan said.  
>"Stefan, please. You could die if you do not. Do it for me," August said, giving it one last chance.<br>Stefan sighed and opened the door. "Fine. Give it to me," he said.  
>August attacked him, hugging him tightly. "Please stop this. I know you miss her, but I am really worried about you," she said.<br>Stefan sighed and hugged her back. They were best friends, and he felt bad for upsetting her. "I am sorry," he said to her, rubbing her back. "It is just hard."  
>"I know, but I am here. I will help you." He nodded and kissed her cheek.<br>And help him she did. For the next few months, she helped him get over Katherine.

**7. Ready**

"I love you, Stefan," August said, looking at him with sincere eyes.  
>Stefan smiled. "I love you, too," he said back and he meant it. Now that he had gotten over Katherine, he realized how bad for him she was, and how much he actually loved August. And it was about damn time.<br>"Good," she said and sat in his lap. "So I have someting I need to tell you."  
>"Go ahead," Stefan said.<br>"I know who killed Katherine." Stefan's eyes widened. "It was me."  
>"What!" he exclaimed.<br>"And she is not the first I have killed. I have killed many, and I will continue to kill many more."  
>Stefan took a moment to absorb all of this. "Then we'll do it together," he said. She smiled. She was hoping for that.<br>"Well, then, let's go," she said.

**8. The First of Many**

Augst bit into the man's neck as Stefan bit into his leg. They both shared in the bliss that came with blood drinking. After they were done, they made love in the blood of their victims, as they would for many, many years to come. Once they were done, they cleaned themselves and disappeared, nothing left behind but a green rose. 


End file.
